In some cases, Public Warning System (PWS) may be used to provide timely and accurate alerts, warnings, and information regarding disasters and other emergencies. In some cases, the PWS system may include a framework for regional emergency services such as the Korean Public Alert System (KPAS), European Warning System (EU-ALERT), Commercial Mobile Alert System (CMAS), and Earthquake and Tsunami Warning System (ETWS).
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.